


He’s a Broad?!

by ShinigamiSami



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Rape/Non-Con is for the 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Jude Johnson was too smart to be a greaser, too crafty for his own good too. All the Outsiders trusted Jude and had an admiration for the dude, same as any other greaser Jude ever encountered.Jude has just one small secret. Nothing major.It’s that he is actually...A she.





	1. Chapter 1

Jude’s POV

I hate being so damn smart, stupid school bumped me up a grade and I’m surrounded by Socs! I push my short, slightly greasy hair back a bit and adjust my oversized shirt. If ya saw me, you woulda thought I was just some greaser boy. Well I ain’t, just a greaser girl who would rather people think I’m a man than a girl they can prey on. I sit back in my seat as a guy sits beside me, greaser. I grin at him and he grins back.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one.” “Agreed. I’m Ponyboy Curtis.” “Jude Johnson.” I shake his hand firmly and he grins at me. At least the attendance sheet already has my name as Jude or else I would be caught too fast. Attendance was checked and Ponyboy ends up being my partner for the year. We do our assignment the fastest, damn Socs may be rich but they ain’t smart. After we turn in our work, we just sit and talk to each other.

“Where you from?” “Born here, just got bumped up. Mama wasn’t too savvy on the thought of me goin out with like gangs an all that. Now that mama is long gone, I thought I should just be me.” “Sorry bout your mom. Both my parents are gone too.” “I just got my pops, abusive as he is.” “Ya know, I can give you my address for when yer dad starts swingin. Our home is like a safe haven for abused greaser kids.” “That’s mighty kind of you, Pony. I’ll have to take you up on that.” He grins at me and I grin back. He writes down his address for me and class ends, us goin our two separate ways for the day. By the end of the day, I run on home. The last thing I wanna do is face that damn alcoholic but I gotta. The moment I get through the front door, I regret it.

“Get in here you whore!” “Dad, how much did you drink?” “‘M not drunk!” I smell nothin but alcohol the moment I walk into view. He throws a beer bottle at my head and I feel glass cuttin on my skin. I try not to scream as I brush the glass away. I let my old man hit me, kick me, burn me, cut me, and even throw me before he gave up. I spit up some blood before limpin all quick out of the damn house. I find a piece of paper in my pocket with somethin on it, Pony’s address. I book it there, though I ain’t fast. It’s dark out by the time I get there, backpack of my school stuff and clothes for tomorrow in it cause I don’t wanna go back home in the mornin for it on my back. I struggle up the stairs and knock a bit, I don’t got enough strength to pound the door. A tall movie star lookin boy opens the door and looks ready to hurt someone seein how bad I’m banged up.

“Sorry to bug you but is Ponyboy here? We have class together an when I told him my dad beats me he said I could always come here even if it’s just for a few minutes to patch up. M’ name’s Jude, Jude Johnson.” “Sure thing, come in. Pony! Jude’s here go get the kit!” “What?” I see Ponyboy and give a smirk before wincing in pain as I breathe. He looks ready to cry an punch somethin as he helps me limp inside. There’s a bunch of greaser guys in the room with us. Two guys move off of the couch and help me sit down as one man hands Pony the first aid kit.

“I can do it, I’ll pay ya for what I use.” “No need, let us help. My name is Darrel Curtis, Darry is fine though. I’m Sodapop and Ponyboy’s older brother. These other guys are Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Mathews, Steve Randel, and Dallas Winston.” “I already know bout Dally. Good to meet the rest of ya.” I grab the needle and thread and roll up my left sleeve to sew my arm shut. Pony tries to do it for me but I tell him to just get a bandage ready. I finish my stitches and let Pony bandage me up. I thank him and move on to some other wounds.

“Got a bathroom? I got somethin on my stomach an I ain’t keen on anyone seein my scars.” “I’ll show you.” “Thanks.” I follow Soda to the bathroom and make sure I take the kit with me, shuttin the door behind me. I take my shirt off and frown, my breasts are growin... I focus on the bleedin wound for the moment. I stop the bleedin an patch it up, using a bit more bandage to get my breasts flat for now. I check for anythin else and end up shaking glass out of my hair. I walk back to the main room and see Pony lookin at me in worry.

“Relax, Pony. I’ll be fine, ain’t the worst i felt from my old man.” “That don’t make it any less bad.” I shrug and sit down next to Pony, flickin his ear. “Quit that worryin.” “Fine, I will.” “Good.” I nod and grin at the others, gratefully takin the cigarette I’m given. Dally lights it for me and Darry looks at me.

“Where are you plannin on goin tonight?” “Anywhere but home, don’t wanna get hurt again tonight.” “What about here? We got room and it ain’t safe, money might be a bit tight though.” “I can help with money, got lots saved up at home. I’ll stay the night and get my stuff tomorrow while dad works.” “Sounds like a plan, shorty. I don’t gotta be anywhere so I can take you if you want.” “That works, Dally. Thanks.” The tall troublemaker nods at me and I take a long drag of my cigarette, blowin the smoke out slow as I lie back.

That was four years ago, back when I was just fourteen. Those men I loved like family and trusted with my life never knew the truth about what I got in my pants until I was eighteen. 

And it was all thanks to that damn Soc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There will be non-consented sexual assault in this chapter!

I was on my way back home where I’ve lived with the Curtis Three when I heard it. A damn Mustang. I try to act like I don’t notice but then the damn driver hollers at me.

“Hey, trash! Where’d ya think yer goin!” I don’t reply and hear the car stop, promptin a sprint to come from me. “Get him! Catch his ass!” I run fast but these damn bastards are faster. Next thing I know, my arm is yanked by a big hand. I try not to scream or make any sound to show these trash weakness. My back hits the ground with a hard and dull thud and I grunt, I try not to panic when it sounds kinda high. I look up at the jerk who has me pinned and try not to make a single sound when his knee pushes against my groin. He grins at me like a demon and grabs my face, makin sure no one hits me first.

“Whatsa little dame like you doin hidin yerself?” “Ya blind? Do I look like some broad to you, ya scum!” “Ya Sure?” I feel a big hand grab my groin area and I squeak before I start thrashin ‘round. “We got ourselves a little broad, boys!” “Get off!” I feel a guy get my shirt off and throw it before rippin away the bandages i got over my breasts. I see four men runnin our way as I feel my jeans get pulled down. I keep squirmin ‘round and fightin till I hear a gun click.

“Come any closer and this grease dies!” I see the barrel of the gun then feel it on my head before I hear one of the men cursin, Dally. “Let Jude go ya fucks!” “Don’t think so, not yet at least.” “Let me go ya trash!” I feel fingers shiftin the boxers i wear and my breasts get a bit more exposed. The moment i feel a finger touch me, all strength I have is gone. I try to move more and I nearly start bawlin immediately. My control on keepin my emotions in check and keepin my voice deep are gone.

“Stop please get off me stop please don’t do this PLEASE!” “Hold her still and shut her up!” I scream and feel a finger enter me slowly as I’m held down my by shoulders. I turn my head away from them, lookin into Dally’s eyes with mine full of tears without knowin where I was lookin. Johnny looks like he’s ready to kill, Two-Bit has his blade in hand, Ponyboy is in a stance that looks like he’s gonna charge and Dally... That look of rage made me scared for my own life. My thoughts are taken back to the Socs once I feel the finger movin in me. I scream again and try to kick around.

“Get yer filthy fingers outta me ya rich bastard!” “GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!” Next thing I know, I got no one holdin me down and no one touchin me. I pull my boxers up a bit but leave my jeans, coverin my chest with my arms. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and scream before tryin to back away. I look to see Johnny, hands up as if he were approachin a scared little animal. I break down and start bawlin as he pulls me into his chest. I see three guys run back to the car, beaten to hell. I then see Pony and Two-Bit trying to pull Dally off the fourth guy, the one who had his finger in me. He’s beatin on him hard. I look at Johnny and he nods before we get to Dally’s side. I grab his arm and hug it with one arm while I cover myself with the other.

“Dally, stop! Yer gonna kill him!” “He deserves it!” He turns to me and I bite back a sob as I look up into his eyes. His face gets soft and he gets off the bloody faced guy. The Soc crawls off before sprintin to his car. Dally turns to me and I let go of his arm, coverin myself completely. Pony and Two-Bit kneel next to me as Johnny gets next to Dally, who is right in front of me. Pony’s fingers glide across my face, my neck, and my shoulders slowly.

“Got a few bruises, Jude. They hurt?” “Can’t feel ‘em... Guys I’m sorry I lied all this time...” “Don’t be sorry. You was tryin to keep yerself safe from stuff like this, huh?” “Exactly... Didn’t work though...” I sniffle involuntarily and I see Dally get his jacket off before takin his shirt off. He puts his shirt on me and Two-Bit helps me stand, Pony pullin up my jeans for me. Dally puts his jacket back on and makes me look up at him when he stands.

“Let’s get you back home, we should get the other three and talk ‘bout this.” I can only nod as I lean into Ponyboy, who put his arm on my shoulders and is keepin me close to him. The five of us walk back to the house without a word. Once we get inside though, we see Soda and Steve still in their uniforms as well as Darry sitting on the couch. The three men get a good look at me as they stand.

“Glory, ya get jumped?” “That ain’t all. Why don’t you go change and we can all talk?” I only nod and go to my room. I go through my stuff and find the girl clothes i had hidden. I change into the clothing which is a white shirt, black bra, girl’s panties, comfy jeans, and my hair in my face since it ain’t greased. I take a deep breath and head back to the livin room, takin in the shock on the faces of everyone seein me like this. I push my hair back and go to sit, wincing a bit at how it feels. Maybe I wasn’t too honest, I hurt from that guy’s finger but not the bruises. Darry is immediately on high alert.

“What happened and when were you gonna tell us?!” “I was gonna tell you guys sooner but I got scared... I stayed like a boy to make sure I wouldn’t get jumped like I did... So I wouldn’t get touched like I did... My first name is Judith, Jude is just short for it... Please don’t hate me...” Tears run down my face and I feel two strong arms pull me into a strong chest, I could tell it’s Soda by how gentle he was. He kisses the top of my head and pets my hair, cradlin me in his lap.

“Breathe... We ain’t gonna hate ya for wantin to protect yerself. Now, ya said somethin ‘bout gettin touched...” “A fucking Soc had his whole fuckin finger in her!” “Dally, please cut the yellin... Darry...? Ya alright?” “Ya get a good look of his face?” “It’s beat to shit, ya ain’t gonna recognize him after that.” “Don’t mean he ain’t a dead man.” “Darry wait-“ “I ain’t lettin no man who hurt you or did somethin to you live any longer than he has!” I get off of Soda’s lap and hug Darry, pushing my face into his chest. I feel his big hand rest on my back and he exhales slow. I tighten my grip on Darry before looking up at him.

“I ain’t worth you or Dally or anyone goin to the cooler for. It was bound to happen, I was born a greaser girl. What matters is I’m safe now. Now c’mon, I’m starvin and really just wanna chill for the night.” “Sounds pretty savvy to me.” “Anyone wanna help me out in the kitchen?” “You relax, i got it. Pony come help me.” “Sure thing, Dar.” I sit back on the couch and smile at Steve, watching him unclench his fists and exhale all slow like Darry. I look at Dally and see him still mad, seein all these men I’ve known for years so protective ain’t that new but this is nuts. I walk over to Dally and do the only thing I can think of, i kiss him on the cheek before sittin on the couch. I hear a group of men wolf whistlin and hollerin before lookin to see Dally blushin somethin fierce. I laugh a bit and pat the seat next to me, laughin harder once Two-Bit slides into that seat. He gives me a dumb noisey kiss on the side of my head and hugs me stupidly tight. I laugh into his neck before looking at a grinnin Dally, he seems calmer now. The rest of the boys sit around as we watch the tv, leavin Darry and Ponyboy to cook in peace.


End file.
